


Everything I Want

by incidental



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incidental/pseuds/incidental
Summary: "Will you give me everything I want?" My interpretation of what we didn't get to see after the scene in Eve's house in 2x05. Explicitly sexy, Villaneve.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Everything I Want

_“I’m expensive.”_  
_“I know.”  
_“Will you give me everything I want?”__

____

____

In the moment between the question and answer, Eve felt more in her body than she could ever remember feeling. The knife tip against her stomach, cold and sharp, just barely biting the skin above her navel; the water from the sink still damp on her chin; the nerves all over her scalp alight, raising her hair ever so slightly; Villanelle’s hand on the small of her back, pelvis pressed against hers. There was something about the proximity to one’s own death that made her feel exceptionally alive--and in this moment, feeling the firm pressure of Villanelle’s hips against her own, exceptionally aroused.

She tilted her chin up slightly, eyes locked in on Villanelle’s.

“Yes.”

Looking satisfied, Villanelle leaned towards Eve, inching closer and closer to her face, then paused, lips hovering a fraction of an inch above her own, and smirked, letting out a soft chuckle as she reached beyond Eve and set the knife down in the sink behind her. She pulled back, but as she did Eve reached up and put a hand on either side of her face, bringing her back towards her and kissing her hard on the mouth. 

She could sense the shock on Villanelle’s face even though she could not see it, but that shock quickly gave way to a grin she could feel, then returning her kiss with depth, one hand still on her back and the other now running through Eve’s hair. They broke for air, and Villanelle stared down at her, eyebrows suddenly knit in concern.

“When I said that, I didn’t mean…” she began.

“I know.”

“I’m not that way,” she said, and it seemed imperative to her that Eve understand that. “I wouldn’t want it like that.”

“Trust me,” Eve breathed as she pushed forward, forcing Villanelle to take a step back to maintain her balance, “I want this.”

That was all the permission she needed. Wrapped around one another, they fumbled their way around the island, past the dining table and down the hall towards the bedroom. It did not occur to Eve that it was her and _Niko’s_ bedroom; she didn’t care. Had he been in it at the time, even, she wouldn’t have cared. In this moment, whatever love she may have still held for Niko, he simply did not exist.

Eve pushed Villanelle down on the bed, and she smiled wickedly.

“Mrs. Polastri,” she said raunchily.

“Shut up,” Eve said, climbing on top of her and straddling her lap, bending forward to kiss her again. Villanelle’s hands were everywhere--her waist, her hair, then up her back, pulling Eve’s shirt off over her head and deftly unhooking the clasp of her bra and tossing it aside. It took Eve so long working at the back fastenings of Villanelle’s elaborate dress--cussing and fussing all the while--that Villanelle put her hands on either side of her hips impatiently and flipped her over onto her back, so as to pull off the difficult outfit herself. 

Suddenly the assassin was in front of her in all her glory, and nothing else. Eve sputtered, but recovered quickly, reaching for her as Villanelle climbed on top of her. Then it was Villanelle’s hands at the button of her pants, unzipping them, pulling them down around her hips and casting them off. Villanelle kissed her over and over, her mouth, her neck, her collarbone. Eve took a gasping breath as Villanelle’s mouth firmly enclosed her nipple, her stomach taut and then relaxed again. Villanelle brought her face up close to hers again and smiled, moving in to kiss her and biting her lower lip, tugging it slightly as she casually toyed with her breasts, before releasing it and moving down, leaving a trail of kisses further and further down Eve’s stomach.

With sweet, tantalizing slowness, she pulled Eve’s underwear off and tossed them over her shoulder carelessly. She slid off the edge of the bed and came to rest on her knees on the floor. Eve had propped herself up on her elbows, legs hanging carelessly at the knee off the side, her eyes locked on Villanelle’s. They were statues for a moment, staring movelessly at each other; there was a line here, one they were presently teetering on the very edge of, and once they took the leap, there could be no coming back, for either of them. 

Eve gave a slight nod, and Villanelle smiled. She grabbed the backs of Eve’s legs and pulled her forward, resting her hands at her hips and stroking her for a moment, taking the time to kiss the inside of each thigh with surprising tenderness. Villanelle rested her cheek against one thigh and looked up at her; Eve smiled, lay back, and closed her eyes; the ultimate trust fall. The signal--that she was granting Villanelle permission, giving her physical access to her at her most vulnerable--was as erotic to Villanelle as anything that had come before, and she felt a chill run up her back.

Villanelle kissed her gently, surprised by how wet she already was. She gently worked her tongue up and down, first hesitantly, then with more intensity. Eve’s back arched, and she let out a deep moan. Villanelle continued, fingers pressing into Eve’s hips harder as she arched and moved in place. Within a minute Eve had been whipped into a fervor, pulling a pillow up to her face, loud vocalizations muffled so as not to alarm the colleague waiting for her outside. God forbid he were to hear her yelling and think she needed help. She decidedly did not.

Her legs trembled, and the orgasm that quickly followed was so powerful that she thought she might have temporarily levitated. She gasped, taking deep, steadying breaths as Villanelle climbed on top of her. They kissed, Eve pulling her sleek hair out of its bun and running her fingers through it. It framed Villanelle’s delicate, wild face as she looked down at Eve, her expression very serious.

“Tell me what you want,” Eve breathed.

“I want you,” Villanelle responded. “Everywhere.”

Eve sat up and pushed Villanelle down onto her back on the bed, catching her slightly off-guard and unbalancing her. Villanelle looked surprised, but not displeased. Eve straddled her hips and looked down at her incredible body beneath her. Like this, with Eve on top, she looked suddenly soft, gentle. Eve lay down beside her and ran one hand languorously over Villanelle’s body as she kissed her, tracing the geography of her stomach, her breasts, her collarbone, while she breathed deeply. Just as she felt Villanelle’s hands reaching up to her face, she pulled back just far enough for them to lock eyes.

“Stand up,” she said, her voice somehow darkened with the heat of the moment. Without question Villanelle obeyed, rising from the bed and standing before Eve. Eve pointed to the full-length mirror on her armoire and gently directed Villanelle in front of it. Eve stood behind her, face just to the side of Villanelle’s head and shoulder, drinking in her naked body. She pressed her body against Villanelle’s back, their eyes locked in the mirror--her hands on her hips, then her stomach, then running up the length of her body to her breasts and taking them in hand. She felt Villanelle lean back into her as her eyes closed and she seemed to purr. 

Eve put her hands on Villanelle’s shoulders and gently pushed her down to the ground on her knees, bending her forward until she was on all fours. Then Villanelle gasped as she felt Eve’s fingers enter her from behind, their eyes still connected in the reflection of the mirror. She moved in and out, slowly, then with increasing speed, occasionally pulling them out and swirling them around her clit. Villanelle struggled to keep her breathing steady.

As she moved with greater force, Eve leaned forward and pulled Villanelle towards her with her free hand, so they moved together as one, kissing her shoulder, breathing her hot, damp breath against the back of her neck. Finally Villanelle let out a deep moan and her arms shook as she hovered on the precipice; Eve’s teeth grazed her shoulder and she gasped, feeling Villanelle’s orgasm. 

Eve leaned back against the bed frame and sat down, Villanelle sitting immediately in front of her and leaning back into her body, slick with sweat. They breathed heavily as though they had just run a race, and Eve brought her arms forward and enclosed Villanelle in them, their hands grasping each other’s. Villanelle brought one of Eve’s hands up to her face and kissed her fingers gently, one by one. Eve nuzzled her face into Villanelle’s neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent.

“Was that everything you wanted?” Eve asked in a whisper.

“Yes,” Villanelle breathed in response. “Oh yes.”

They sat for several minutes like this, Villanelle leaned back into her, holding one of Eve’s hands while the other ran gently through Villanelle’s hair. It was more intimate and calm than Eve ever could have imagined; it didn’t feel like a casual fuck, like any one-night stand she’d had in her wilder years after an evening out. She couldn’t even say that sex with her husband made her feel as close with him as she felt with Villanelle right now. There was something here, some intangible force between them, that seemed to bind them to one another. There was, as crazy as it sounded, a trust there.

“We have to go soon,” Eve finally said. “They’re going to wonder what’s going on.”

“Let them,” Villanelle said casually, and Eve snickered.

“I don’t think Hugo would ever recover if he ran in to save me and found us here.” Villanelle smirked. Then:

“I want to do this again,” she said, sounding both matter-of-fact but also somehow tentative, as though feigning casualty.

“Right now?” Eve asked, and Villanelle rolled her eyes.

“Obviously not right now,” she said. “But later.”

“I do too,” Eve said, leaning forward and kissing Villanelle on the cheek. She could feel the smile spread across Villanelle’s features as she did so, and Villanelle twisted around to face Eve, kissing her on the mouth with a hand on either side of her face. It made Eve laugh because of how clear and honest the reaction was, without a hint of artifice. 

“Okay then,” Villanelle said, and Eve nodded.

“Okay then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think! :)


End file.
